Bring Me Back
by TheFunkyAnus
Summary: AU where Glenn is a savior. He sees Daryl and Maggie both brought into the Sanctuary. He recognizes Daryl and helps him and Maggie escape and reunites with his old friends Rick, Carol and Carl. Maggie and Glenn fall for each other after he saves her and Glenn helps them win the war between the saviors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a normal day in Glenn's shitty life. But he was alive. Most of the saviors had went out to ambush that new group, Negan asked Glenn and Morales to stay back with a few others so they didn't see the new group of people. Around dawn their vehicles came back and they came out with two people. Glenn walked to the trucks to help unload the guns and other weapons when he recognized one of the new people. It was Daryl, Daryl from the Atlanta camp. He got distracted and stared at him as he walked by, Daryl however didn't notice Glenn. He watched as the girl walked by to and he instantly recognized her beauty. Her long brunette hair, her green eyes, her flawless skin. Then the voice of one of his fellow saviors yelled at him.

"Hey chink! Pay attention, take this damn box!"

"Sorry." He said grabbing the box. Most of the other saviors were assholes to him mainly because he was Asian, however Negan liked Glenn and therefore he was living an okay but shitty life at the Sanctuary. He had never been punished before because he always followed the rules, Morales however had been punished, he was burned on his chest by an iron. A few days went by, the saviors went to Alexandria and took all of their guns and half of their stuff. Glenn found out which cell Daryl was in and went to it. He opened the door and Daryl got into a defensive fetal position in the corner. Glenn shut the door and turned on a light. Daryl couldn't see for a few seconds because his eyes need to adjust. Glenn threw a pair of clothes to him.

"Put those on." Daryl grabbed the clothes and covered his naked body. Then finally looking up at Glenn.

"Ain't no way." He said. Glenn crouched down next to him.

"Long time no see huh?" Glenn said. "Daryl, i'm not here to hurt you, I just want to know, who's still alive?"

"What'd you care?" Daryl snarled. "You're with all of these pricks, killing and stealing from people."

"I'm here simply so I can survive, Daryl, after I got separated from you guys I ended up being found by the saviors and they brought me here, it was better than out there." Glenn asked again. "Who's still alive?"

"Rick, Carol and Carl." Daryl answered still angry.

Glenn put a hand over his mouth and rubbed his facial hair. "What happened to Dale?" Glenn asked wit his eyes red rimmed.

"A walker."

Glenn looked down. "Damn it." He said under his breath. Glenn got himself together and looked back up. "What about the girl with you, who's she?"

"Maggie, we found her after you disappeared."

Glenn sniffled pulling back in the rest of his emotions. "Alright, let's go." Glenn said standing up.

"What?"

"I'm busting you out, now let's go." Daryl looked at him still with angry eyes. "Daryl, this isn't a trick. You think I like it here? It sucks here, everyone's an asshole. Now are you coming or what?" Daryl stood up.

"We have to get Maggie." Daryl said.

"I know, and I think I know where she is." Glenn opened the door and checked to make sure the coast was clear. "Alright, let's go." The pair snuck through the hallways and up the stairs of the Sanctuary. He opened the door to Negan's room and poked his head in. He saw Sherry on the couch and Maggie sitting in the corner, knees to her chest.

"Sherry, is Negan here?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

Glenn opened the door fully and the two walked in and Glenn shut the door. Daryl and Sherry made eye contact like they knew each other but Glenn didn't ask. Maggie looked up at Daryl and shifted. Glenn took the other pair of clothes he got for Maggie and walked over to her.

"Here, put these on." Glenn said in a rush.

"Why?"

"Just do it, there's not much time." Glenn said in a rush again.

At that moment Dwight walked in seeing Daryl and Glenn with Maggie. "What're you doing Glenn?"

"It doesn't really concern you Dwight."

Dwight chuckled. "You're not seriously breaking them out of here, are you?"

"So what if I am? Are you going tell Negan?"

"You know I have to."

"No, you don't." Glenn said sternly. "You of all people should understand, Dwight."

"Why're you breaking them out?" Dwight asked.

"I know them, I mean, I know him." Glenn motioned his head towards Daryl.

"Take Sherry with you." Dwight said. "That's the price for my silence."

"Dwight, no, I can't leave you here." Sherry replied.

"You have to, you have to get away from him." Dwight replied referring to Negan.

"Fine, I'll take her with me. Hurry up and get ready, we don't have a lot of time."

"Sherry changed her clothes and the four of them got ready to leave. Glenn led them through the halls and out the back where the vehicles were. They got the keys and were about to get in when Joey came out.

"What the hell?" Joey saw Daryl, Maggie and Sherry and knew what was going on. Glenn cursed under his breath and grabbed his gun. He aimed it at shot Joey before he could call for help. He ran over to the body to make sure he was dead and saw his gun sticking out of his pants he took it and realized it was Rick's. He shoved the colt Python into his pants and rushed to the car starting it and speeding off out the gate and down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daryl and Maggie gave Glenn the directions to Alexandria Glenn drove the car into the woods to hide it and they walked the last mile or two. Once they got to the gate Daryl knocked on it. Glenn was paranoid and kept checking behind them with his rifle ready. He felt a hand grab him arm and turned to see it was Maggie.

"You okay?" she asked seeming sincere.

"Yeah, it's just. If they find me, after this. Let's just say it won't be pretty." Glenn replied.

"You'll be fine, your with us now."

The gate finally opened and it was Rick. He didn't notice Glenn at first. He only saw Daryl and Maggie. He hugged the both of them and seemed as if he was going to cry. Glenn was almost hiding behind the gate so Rick wouldn't see him. He didn't reveal himself until after he asked Daryl and Maggie.

"How'd you get back?" Glenn then walked out into Rick's sight. He saw him and his eyes widened. "Glenn?" He said in complete and utter shock.

"Hey, Rick." Rick approached Glenn and to his surprise Rick hugged him. Glenn didn't expect Rick to really care that he was alive after how long he had been gone. Glenn hugged him back and once they separated Glenn reached to the back of his pants and held out Rick's gun to him. Rick chuckled and took his gun, placing it in it's rightful place.

"Who's this?" Rick asked motioning to Sherry.

"That's Sherry." Glenn responded.

"Alright, well come inside." Rick said. they did just that and Rick led them to a house. Rick knocked on the door and Carol answered with an older man behind her, Maggie went and hugged the older man, who Glenn assumed must have been her father. Carol saw Glenn and they hugged each other, now that they were reunited. They all went inside and sat down.

"You're going to need to hide, all four of you." Rick said. "If Negan finds you here, I don't know what he'll do."

"We have to kill em." Daryl said.

"We can't, we have three guns, Daryl." Rick replied.

Glenn interrupted. "If I may, I can change that real quick. I we can get a few more guns we can attack the least guarded outpost and take them out and then take the guns." Glenn suggested.

"We don't have that many people." Rick replied.

"Rick, what about the Kingdom?" Carol suggested. "I told you, they'd be willing to fight."

"And the hilltop, if we get Gregory removed from leadership and Jesus steps up as the leader we'd have two more communities on our side." Maggie added.

"Glenn, how many people do the saviors have?"

"Well there were around two-hundred before you guys showed up, but now it's gotta be like a hundred fifty max."

"We've taken out heavy numbers with just a few before." Daryl added.

"Alright, Maggie, you should go to the hilltop, you shouldn't be here anyway when Negan gets here, Daryl, you and Carol go to the Kingdom."

"Maggie can't go by herself." Carol said.

"I'll go with her." Glenn offered.

"Alright, it's settled. you guys should all leave tomorrow."

Glenn had no where to sleep so Maggie let him sleep on the couch in her and her father house. As he was getting ready for bed, Maggie's father, who Glenn found out was named Hershel, sat down in a chair across from him on the couch.

"I want to thank you for bringing my daughter back to me, and for getting her away from Negan. I don't think I could ever repay you."

"You don't have to, it was the right thing to do."

Hershel nodded and went back up stairs to his bedroom. Not even five minutes later Maggie came down the stairs and sat down next to Glenn on the couch.

"I think that was brave what you did for me and Daryl. And I didn't get a chance to thank you."

Glenn loved her accent, he loved hearing her voice in general, he found her voice very soothing and he felt a little less stressed when she was talking to him. "It wasn't a big deal." He reassured her.

"Leaving you home wasn't a big deal?"

"That place, that wasn't a home. It was a prison, even for the people who weren't prisoners."

"How'd you end up with them anyway?"

"I was with Rick and others, we were on a highway and a herd came out of nowhere, we hid under the cars just barely in time and as the herd passed a little girl who was with us poked her head out and a couple of stray walkers went after her. She ran into the woods and Rick went after her, i tried to follow but I got turned around in the woods and couldn't find my way back. I ran into the herd and had to run in the other direction which was the exact opposite direction of the highway. I was lost in the woods for a month or so before the saviors found me and brought me back to the Sanctuary."

"You were the other person they were looking for." Maggie said.

Glenn looked at her confused. "What?"

"After the little girl got lost, Sophia right?" Glenn nodded. "Rick and the rest of your group found my daddy's farm and while your group was there they were looking for Sophia and you. Sophia was found but as a walker and everyone kept looking for you but a herd stumbled onto the farm and we got pushed out." Glenn felt happy to know that they looked for him for so long, then Maggie spoke up again. "They were really worried about you, especially Dale. He didn't give up looking for you."

Glenn laughed. "I wish he was still here. I didn't know him that well but he reminded me a lot of my dad."

Maggie smiled. "Thank you again." She pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. It was strange being shown so much affection after a year and a half of being treated like shit from almost everyone. She pulled away. "Good night." she spoke in almost a whisper and then went upstairs to bed.


End file.
